sebutlah ini sebuah usaha
by nirareta
Summary: kaito taktahu bahwa kesempatan itu tidak pernah ada, sejak awal.


vocaloid (c) yamaha corporation. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

.

Miku tidak bisa _ditenangkan_.

Bukan ditenangkan karena ia liar atau menggila, bukan. Tetapi karena pikiran-pikiran di kepala yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti membenci diri sendiri. Ia produk gagal, ia produk gagal, ia produk gagal, titik. Mau semua orang di Bumi ini satu per satu mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal itu tidak benar, Miku akan praktis menolaknya.

Hari ini adalah suatu hari di bulan Desember. Awal musim dingin. Dan Miku memutuskan untuk menyendiri ke laboratorium biologi. Ia baru saja berpikir kira-kira di mana petugas laboratorium itu menyimpan sekumpulan silet, ketika tiba-tiba Kaito masuk, membawa sebutir salju. Mendadak saja ia mengajak Miku memeriksa butiran itu melalui alat pembesar. Hasilnya tidak seindah yang Miku lihat di internet atau di buku, tentu, tetapi keduanya sama-sama dapat melihat motif dalam butiran salju itu, yang menyerupai jaring laba-laba.

Di kepala Miku sedang penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran di mana kira-kira silet itu disimpan, tetapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ocehan Kaito sudah berhenti dan pemuda itu menunggunya bicara. Oh, sial, ia harus merespons—maka Miku menyemburkan satu kata yang terbesit di benaknya, "Bagus."

"Iya, kan!"

Apabila ia bisa masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan otak di dalam kepalanya itu berwujud manusia, keduanya dapat dipastikan sedang melakukan tos. Berhasil; ia bisa memberi respons tanpa menyimak sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan. _Hore_.

Tetapi raut sumringah di wajah Kaito langsung berganti menjadi senyuman hangat, yang, jujur saja, membuat Miku makin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu berapa banyak gadis yang memimpikan berada di posisinya, bermimpi agar dapat menjadi seseorang yang diberi senyuman seperti itu. Betapa kejamnya realita.

"Kalau Tuhan menciptakan sebutir salju sebegini indah, bagaimana dengan manusia?" tanya Kaito, ucapannya melembut. "Pastilah kita seberharga itu di mata-Nya."

Ah.

Tangan Miku diam-diam terkepal. Kata-kata yang bagus, Kaito. Tetapi itu tidak mempan.

Miku berusaha menahan diri agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena amarah. "Oh, entahlah, ya? _Ha-ha_." Ia menyamarkan getarannya menjadi tawa. Tahan diri, tahan diri—jangan sampai ia lepas kendali dan menonjok pemuda ini. "Mungkin Tuhan sudah lelah saat tibanya giliranku."

Kalimat itu seperti punya kekuatan untuk menjebol langit-langit ruangan. Kaito tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat mutiaranya dapat disangkal dengan begitu cepat. Pandangannya terarah pada meja, kemudian ia sibuk mengatur napas sebelum menoleh pada Miku. " _Miku_."

Itu panggilan peringatan, tetapi mana Miku peduli. Ia tidak menjawab.

Ruangan di laboratorium itu begitu sepi, mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Pun, sejak awal, hanya sedikit jumlah siswa yang masuk sekolah mengingat anginnya begitu kencang. Banyak di antara mereka yang tidak bisa mencapai sekolah karena terhambat di stasiun. Bagi Miku, Kaito, atau anak-anak lain yang tidak butuh transportasi kereta dalam perjalanan, sih, tidak ada masalah; hanya modal mau-atau-tidak saja.

Meja-meja panjang di ruangan itu sudah bersih, hanya meja di hadapan merekalah yang tidak—Kaito yang tadi mengambil mikroskop di lemari dan meletakkannya, untuk memperlihatkan butiran salju yang ukurannya diperbesar. Jendela-jendela dan pintu tertutup, tirai di jendela menghalangi pandangan mereka ke lapangan, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa dilihat juga karena kegiatan klub bisbol diliburkan. Hanya ada suara angin berembus, dan sayup-sayup terdengar ketukan ranting pohon di jendela.

Ah, detikan jarum jam juga terdengar.

Meskipun jam yang menempel di dinding adalah objek terdekat dari mereka, suaranya kalah dengan angin dan ketukan ranting pohon. Tetapi Miku mampu mendengarnya—malah sejak awal, ketika Kaito sibuk menjelaskan panjang lebar betapa bagusnya motif salju yang nyaris berbeda-beda tiap butiran. Kalau detikan jarum jam itu merupakan perwujudan dari degup jantungnya kini, ah, betapa dengan senang hati akan Miku buat berhenti.

Seperti tahu bahwa Miku takkan menjawab panggilannya, Kaito bertanya lagi. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Miku?"

Miku berpikir sejenak. "Kupikir," jawabnya, "kalau aku sungguhan bunuh diri suatu hari nanti—"

" _Miku_."

Miku takpeduli, "—kamu adalah orang terakhir yang pantas memprotes."

Kalimat itu membuat Kaito menghentikan apa pun kata yang hendak pemuda itu keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia menarik diri. Menyusun kata-kata lagi. Beberapa saat ia membuat jeda, sampai akhirnya ia membalas dengan pendekatan berbeda. "Kenapa?"

Miku menarik kursi yang tersimpan di bawah meja dan duduk. Kaito mengikutinya.

"Karena kamu yang paling tahu masalahku," jawab Miku kemudian, "dan itulah yang membuat kamu paling nggak berhak memprotes pilihanku. Menurutku, orang yang punya kewenangan untuk menghentikan orang lain bunuh diri adalah ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah orang itu."

Jarang-jarang Miku mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang, sehingga Kaito terdiam. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa berkepentingan untuk membela diri—karena bagaimanapun juga ia takmau Miku memilih mati—tetapi sisi diri yang lain membenarkan pernyataan itu.

Papan tulis di depan mereka sudah dibersihkan dari goresan kapur, dan tepat di atas papan tulis itu, satu-satunya jam di dalam ruangan—yang detikannya selalu didengar Miku—masih berjalan.

Untuk saat ini, masih, _masih_ berjalan.***

.

.

* * *

Senin, 28 Januari 2019 pukul 23:44:23.


End file.
